minecrafttlafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MistPhizzle
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have MinecraftTLA Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hi I downloaded the mod and I can't seem to get it to work, is it out for 1.3.1 yet? EarthBending Hey, I'm Forrest. I'd like to suggest three new features in the TLA plugin regarding Earth-Bending: - Reverse Earthbending: I'd like there to be an option to prevent the spamming of the console when this option is activated. - EarthPunch: Summon a block of Earth with the sneak key wherever you are looking, and make it rise to eye height, then click it to send it flying. - EarthBlast: A common problem I encounter with this ability is that the block just collides with a neighboring block and dissapears. I'd like it if you could add some code to make the block you are moving circle obstacles within a 3 block radius. Thanks for reading and attempting to fix/add these requests! LuaNinja (talk) 15:03, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Nice Work! Hi, My name is Tim, I’m a member of Wikia’s Community Support staff. Recently I was looking at some analytics and stats and noticed this wiki and was very impressed with how quickly this wiki has grown and attracted readers and editors. I want to sincerely commend you on doing such a great job getting this community up and running. I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you should consult to help your wiki continue to grow now that the building blocks are in place. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. Of course, if you have any questions about features, policies, or other ways your wiki can grow, I am very eager to answer those questions as best I can, so feel free to ask away! So congrats again on the great work thus far, looking forward to seeing how far this community with go and grow! --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 18:15, August 21, 2012 (UTC)